


The single mind of a knife

by Ruquas



Series: Season of Kink [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Competence Kink, Knives, M/M, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: It didn’t change the fact that Tony could only think of those things in those capable hands. How dangerous those knives were in their hands. How much harm they could do. How carefully Steve and Bucky handled those weapons. How they might feel with just the right pressure against him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Season of Kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777072
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154
Collections: Season of Kink





	The single mind of a knife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stuckony Smut Bingo; F6 - Competence Kink  
> Written for the Season Of Kink Bingo; N2 - Thrill/Danger

Tony prided himself on a few things.

One of them was experience. You couldn’t be _the_ playboy without trying out a few things. Without making sure your partner was satisfied.

It was only natural that he had done a lot of things. Had seen a lot of things. Had seen a lot of professional people doing their thing, looking absolutely stunning during it.

But they all were nothing compared to Steve “Mr. I am the innocence in person, really, believe me” Rogers sitting in the living room, reading a book while flipping a knife.

And not a small knife for butter either, or those semi-small knives Natasha liked so much. More like one of those deadly looking butterfly knives Clint preferred.

Tony swallowed and stared. 

_Open._

_Spinning in hand._

_Close._

_Open._

_Spinning._

_Close…_

“Oh fuck.” Tony murmured and only realized that he spoke out loud when Steve looked up startled, the knife not even stopping in it’s fluid movements. 

_Open._

“Tony! Hi! You need something?” Steve beamed at him, but Tony couldn’t really look at the man, just staring at the knife.

_Spin._

“Oh, I’m sorry. Nervous habit I picked up from Bucky.” 

_Close._

Steve chuckled and put the knife away.

“Uh… no, Cap... just… ginger. I don’t have ginger left. For smoothies. Bruce usually has some.” Tony stuttered, trying his hardest not to run into the kitchen, completely forgotten why he had been here originally.

From the living room, he could hear the knife being opened again.

~*~*~

Tony would’ve liked if the incident, as he called it in his head, would have stayed a one-time thing. Not because he didn’t like it but… hell, Steve Rogers, handling a knife like that? That’s a thing Tony wants to see. Up close. Preferable half-naked lying on his bed. Steve above him.

Tony took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was almost 50. No need for sudden, inappropriate boners anymore.

Especially not on the battlefield.

Especially not when Steve’s shield was _gone_ and god knows where. But Steve had got a few knives from someone, probably Natasha or Bucky, because Clint was possessive as fuck and had his knife probably only for playing with it, and threw it at those strange blobby slime things. 

It was a wonder that it worked at all. A really good, hot, wonder.

Tony swallowed and looked away, meeting Bucky’s gaze for a short second. And even though Tony wore his suit, had his plate down and everything, he could’ve sworn the reason why Bucky smirked was the blush spreading across Tony’s face.

~*~*~

It got worse after that.

Just when he got used to walking in on Steve flipping a knife - okay, kind of used to it, because, really? Steve Rogers, flipping a knife? That may or may not had been the star fantasy of all his jerking of fantasies in the last few weeks.

It was an entirely different thing to walk into the shared kitchen to find Bucky flipping a knife, not looking at the door because it was barely 6 am, and only Sam and Steve were at the kitchen with him.

And when Bucky saw Tony because Sam greeted him (looking very confused, but Tony will admit that he wouldn’t be looking for himself in the communal kitchen at this time either), he didn’t put the knife away like Steve always did. He just grinned at him.

“Put it away. I think it makes Tony uncomfortable.” Tony heard Steve whisper.

Tony didn’t say anything to that, too busy to find out how to hide his erection.

Well, _shit._

~*~*~

It wasn’t often that Tony caught Bucky flipping a knife. But instead of Steve, Bucky never put it away as soon as he saw Tony.

It didn’t change the fact that Tony could only think of those things in those capable hands. How dangerous those knives were in their hands. How much harm they could do. How carefully Steve and Bucky handled those weapons. How they might feel with just the right pressure against him.

Tony was pretty certain that they would be the death of him.

~*~*~

Looking back, when JARVIS told him that the training room was in use at 1 am, he should’ve known that it probably wasn’t Clint or Natasha sparring.

He was still unprepared to see Bucky and Steve sparring as if there was no tomorrow, no one pulling his punches. Looking all professional while they smashed the other one into the floor or the next wall.

And then Steve suddenly was kneeling above Bucky and had the knife, this fucking knife, right at Bucky’s throat, looking calm and a bit like a maniac because he grinned. The knife wasn’t set at the side of Bucky’s neck like people would do or pointed directly at his throat. It lay flat against Bucky’s adam's apple.

If this would’ve been a real fight, the death wouldn't be fast. It would be slow and probably painful. And it certainly shouldn’t make Tony as hard as he was.

“Well, too bad.” Steve said and then hissed. Bucky still didn’t move.

“Sure, Stevie, too bad.”

Bucky’s voice sounded… smug. Not like a man who just got defeated.

Only then Tony saw that Bucky had his own knife directed at Steve’s crotch. Sure, in a fight, Bucky would die. But Steve would either bleed out or be mutilated.

Tony whimpered.

Bucky and Steve looked up, Steve looking sheepish and Bucky just… very smug.

“Hey, Tony. Uhm, we are finished, if you want to use the room.” Steve said and then realized that he was still kneeling above Bucky with a knife in his hand. A knife Tony stared at.

Steve’s knife was gone in a flash. Bucky just took his knife away from Steve’s crotch.

Tony didn’t move and then Steve was suddenly in front of him, looking all concerned. 

“... okay, Tony?”

Tony hadn’t listened and when he snapped back into the conversation, he realized that Bucky was behind him.

“I think he’s more than okay, Stevie.”

Steve just threw a _look_ over Tony’s shoulder and turned back to Tony, smiling apologetically. 

“We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, usually it’s just us here, sometimes Clint when can’t sleep and… well, it’s Clint, he doesn’t mind them.”

“I don’t mind them either.” Tony finally got out, his voice higher than it should be, but surprisingly stable.

Steve frowned. Bucky chuckled.

“Whatever you say, Tony. You sure you are okay, though?”

There were hands on his hips suddenly, and they were pressed against Steve and Steve just… his eyes went wide before the grin was back. He did a thing with his leg that caused delicious friction.

“I see.” Steve grinned and bend down a bit, seemingly asking for permission. Tony nodded either way and then there were warm lips on his own, moving and Tony moaned.

Steve pulled back, grinning.

“You like knives that much?” Steve asked sounding way to calm, way too… normal.

“It’s more about the how than the what, but yes. You look… professional with it.”

Bucky chuckled and then Tony could feel something pointy wandering up his side. Only when cold metal touched his throat he realized it was Bucky’s knife. Steady in his flesh hand, as if Bucky did this every day.

“You mind them, doll?” Bucky asked, still chuckling while he breathed along Tony’s throat. Tony whimpered again, feeling how he started to leak a bit.

“...no?”

The knife was gone within a millisecond. In the next he got turned around by Steve, a hand grabbing his neck firmly.

Tony was certain that he died.

“You mind that, Tony? Us showing what we are capable of?” Steve asked, voice low pressing his crotch against Tony’s ass. 

If he could, Tony would’ve probably slipped down and would suck one of them off. But Bucky looked at him, amusement in his eyes. Like a lion that played with its prey and Tony just couldn’t look away.

“No.” Tony whispered.

“Good. We should continue that in our quarters, then.” Steve said, releasing Tony’s neck.

They didn’t give him the time to mourn the loss as Bucky just pulled Tony forward by his collar to the lift.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
